


The Tabby Cat ( A Prison Break ff)

by TessG



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessG/pseuds/TessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha George is a renowned Jewel Thief, who steals to get caught. A sociopath and genius, Tabitha escapes the boredom of life by escaping high security prisons. The justice system has had enough of her making their penitentiary's out to be a joke and thus have moved her to the highest security prison they could find; Fox River.<br/>In a male prison with other's plans of escape interfering with her own, this will undoubtedly be her hardest escape yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Tabitha George

“Miss Tabitha George” Stan Borough said with a smile of satisfaction on his face as he strolled into the interrogation room.  
“Warden” She smiled coyly “Pleasure to see you again, but really, we have to stop meeting like this.” She tugged at the handcuffs attached to the cool metal table in front of her.  
“I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here.” He pulled out the chair opposite Tabitha and sat down with a slow grace. He was in his late 50s but had a charm about him, a certain something harking back to his youth when he was quite a catch no doubt. “You spent longest in my prison-“  
“I liked it there” She interrupted holding a steady gaze with a brush of mockery.  
“Clearly not well enough.” He was referring to her escape 4 months ago from the level 4 prison for wayward women.  
“What can I say, I’m a free spirit, can’t be held down.”  
“Clearly, but if that’s so, why do you always seem to get caught and thrown right back where you started?”  
“Well not right back where I started, I insist it be a new prison every time. I like to travel you see, and I simply don’t have the money so this is how I do it.” She winked leaning in across the table “Living the life.” Borough fought an instinctive recoil, Ms Tabatha was beautiful there was no doubt about it, all soft brown hair, sharp blue eyes pure creamy skin apart from the few freckles which dusted her nose and cheeks- but there was also a creepiness to her, a wrongness which emanated off her like a shadow’s tendrils. He could see it lurking beneath her pretty exterior- a madness that no amount of rehabilitation could ever cure, she was beyond repair.  
“Miss George you are a serial Jewel thief and have a number of Swiss Bank accounts.”  
“Ahh the latter has not been proven and is mere speculation” She raised her right index finger as to make a point “However, the former cannot be denied.” She grinned with a sickly pride.  
“Well if this speculation is true it is fair to say that you do not lack the funds for a tour of the country.”  
“Touché” She leant far back into her chair.  
“Then why Tabitha, are you so keen on getting caught?”  
“Maybe I’m not keen, maybe I’m just stupid.” She was baiting him he reminded himself to stay calm. He knew why she allowed herself to get caught. She was a sociopath with a 157 IQ and had borderline narcissistic personality disorder. She would get locked up so she could escape, there was no way to prove this motive however, and she never murdered so the chair was out of the question.  
“Well either way Miss George, I think you’re going to like your next trip; it will be more of a challenge. If you get out of this one, well you’ll have your face all over the papers just enough to satisfy your narcissistic needs for the rest of your life.” He felt anger and irritation bubble inside him, no one made a fool out of his institution, no one made a fool out of him. She said nothing, nothing to lead towards evidence that her Houdini act was the only reason she committed crimes.  
“Where’s it this time Boss?”  
“A level 5”  
“Ooh look at me moving up in the world.”  
“Fox River.”  
“That’s a man’s prison Warden, check your notes.” She said with a confidence he wanted to slap off of her face.  
“That’s right, you got what you wanted Miss Tabitha George…recognition, you’re a special case and you get special precautions.” There was a twinkle in his eye that caused the smugness to wash off of her face like a splash of cold water.  
“There has to be laws against this”  
“Don’t worry you’ll be well taken care of, you get special protection.”  
“You’re using that adjective a lot Warden.”  
“Thought I’d stroke your ego.” He smiled and walked out the room to leave her seething in her chair, she wanted to scream at him, rattle her chains but that would make him happy and she didn’t want that.  
********************************  
Tabitha sat in her temporary cell, the news Borough had delivered reeling over in her head. How could the judge agree to this? She would get torn apart in there if she wasn’t careful, raped in every sense of the word. These ‘special protections’ Borough spoke about would do shit all, if they even existed. She wasn’t helpless though she was the ‘real life cat-woman’ at least that was what the tabloids called her; the ‘Tabby Cat’. 6th Dan in Jui Jitsu, an upbringing in gymnastics and an IQ that Rivalled the academic elite alongside an eidetic memory, she’d been diagnosed with mild narcissistic personality disorder when she was 15 and first incarcerated in juvenile prison. 10 years later she’d escaped from 6 prisons and was being sent to her seventh. Personally she did what she did (get locked up then escape) not for the fame or recognition but because she was bored. What else was a sociopath with a 157 IQ meant to do? Solve crimes? No, she wanted to get one over the system, highlight its faults prove she was better. Maybe that’s what they were talking about…the vanity thing. It all started out as a bet, impulsivity was also a personality defect she struggled with. Regardless she was going to survive Fox River, and she was going to do what she always did, get out. Part of her regretted being caught this time however, her younger sister Caitlin had started getting in trouble. Sweet Caitlin, who always gave her spare change to the homeless and made makeshift splints for hurt animals. Tabitha knew her younger sister looked up to her strength and stubborn nature, traits Caitlin did not possess but Tabitha also knew Caitlin thought she’d abandoned her, left her with their fucked up family. Caitlin didn’t have the strength to stand up to their mother when she lashed out at their father. Once Tristan George had served his purpose as a verbal and occasionally physical punching bag Amanda George their mother would turn on Caitlin. As a result Caitlin had started acting out, getting into trouble at school, theft etc… Tristan said it was merely a phase, but that’s what he’d said about Tabitha.  
**********************************  
“Get up” Bellick shouted standing in the middle of the prison block. “I’ve got some news and you’re gonna want to hear it so get your good for nothing asses up!” He strolled proudly around the block waiting for the sluggish murmurs of awaking inmates, one by one they clung to their cell bars waiting for the news, followed by calls of “What is it Boss?”.  
“Now, this might be a bit hard to believe for you numb skulls, but believe it, it’s happening. There is a woman being transferred to Fox River.” Jeers ricochet throughout the cells followed by sexist comments and howls.  
“Hey quieten down!” One of the CO’s flanking Bellick called.  
“This woman, Tabitha George, is being transported here because she is very dangerous and has not sat well in the 4 previous female institutions and thus to straighten her out has been sent to Fox River the highest security prison in the area. You will not touch her; you will not talk to her.” More jeers echoed from behind bars. “She is under special protection; needless to say she will not be having identical shower schedules as you.” He paused and caught Scofield’s eye, Bellick sneered at him and turned away. “She will be arriving this lunch time, I expect you on best behaviour. She makes one substantiated complaint and all of our necks are on the line. Good day.”  
Michael looked at Fernando who seemed in equal disbelief. A woman in Fox River was unheard of, a woman in any male prison was unheard of.  
“What are they thinking bringing a woman here man?” Soucre spoke first.  
“I have no idea” As baffled as Michael was it wasn’t a concern of his, all he was focussed on was getting his brother out of here.  
“Man, she better be one tough chick, guys struggle to survive in this place” Fernando leant on the bars as Michael sat down on his bunk seemingly preoccupied.  
********************************  
“Miss George, a pleasure to meet you.” Bellick smiled as she was guided into the induction room after having been stripped searched. “I’m officer Bellick, I’m in charge around here.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind” Tabitha smiled back. Her obvious lack of recognition for his authority irritated him.  
“You may have gotten out of your last institution Tabitha George, but we have our eyes on you so you better make yourself comfortable and enjoy your stay”  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s what they all say.” She didn’t look at him as she walked past guided by one of the COs.  
“It’s yard time right now, so excuse the boys -they’ll be excited to see you.” The CO smiled as they left Bellick behind.  
“Understandable.” She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath not wanting to look shaken or weak.  
“You do as we say and as we advise, nothing should happen to you.” The Correctional Officer said in such a way it did little to instil Tabitha with a sense of confidence.  
“Should.” She narrowed her eyes “What is your advice then, don’t drop the soap?”  
“Don’t do Yard time, stay in your cell and keep quiet.”  
“Well that’s not going to happen.” Tabitha rolled her eyes; she came to prison to escape boredom not to indulge in it. The CO stopped her in her tracks and turned to face her.  
“We can’t legally deny you yard and such unless we have reason to put you in the shoot” The guard continued.  
“Well in that case I would like to use my Yard privilege.” The officer coughed in surprise. “I like fresh air. You have snipers don’t you?” She nodded her head towards the tower block in the distance.


	2. Yard Time

“This is your cell Miss Tabitha for obvious reasons you don’t have a cell mate and you’re nearest the security office in case anything were to…happen”.  
“Thank you officer” Tabitha strolled around the cell  
“You get to use the private toilets but you also have this blue plastic sheet here above the cell bars” The officer pulled it down and then back up “It means no one can see in or out, however, for obvious reasons this sheet can only be down for a maximum 10 minutes, a signal will go out to our station if it exceeds this allotted time, am I clear?”   
“Crystal, now I would like to see the yard.” The Correctional officers looked at each other in disbelief.  
“Very well Ma’am” One of them swallowed uncomfortably yet led her out of the cell block none the less. He began to chuckle to himself as he held her arm and led her into the yard “You’re a wild card ain’t ya”   
“I’ve been called worse” She smiled as he left her just past the entrance to the yard. Still with a faint smile across her face she looked up to see every male face looking straight in her direction, the yard was quiet with uncertainty, the guards were obviously on high alert. Tabitha walked forward venturing further into the yard, a couple of inmates shifted but most stayed dead still. It was two convicts from her left that moved first, they looked new…not enough scars.   
“Look who came out to play!” One laughed acting cocky but underneath the surface there was a tangible nervousness, an uncertainty she could taste. His friend walked beside him looking her up and down like she was on show for them. It irritated her to say the least, she didn’t let it show however, and turned to face them with a small smile whilst the rest of the inmates looked on curiously.  
“Can I help you?” Her eyes locked onto theirs with a mild caution causing them to pause for a split second. It seemed however, that these boys were on a mission, probably to prove something, so they continued.  
“You sure can, sugar.” The one on the left smiled and went to grab her ass. She caught the hand in a split second.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She warned.  
“Well you’re not me are you?” He became hostile. Tabitha sensed the inmates stirring and guards discussing what to do and whether the current situation counted as dangerous or not.  
“Thank god for that. Go run along now” She smirked.  
“Well ain’t someone gotta teach you about something called a lil respect!” He yanked his hand away and raised it ready to slap her; she grabbed it again and kicked him in the stomach. His friend lunged at her evading him she twisted his arm behind his back and kicked him to his knees. Still holding onto the kneeling man’s arm she grabbed her initial attacker’s wrist and placed him in the same position. The men now knelt side by side hunched over became a platform for Tabitha. She used each of their backs for a single foot making a spectacular example of them. The inmates were silent and the guards were even quieter. A second later she jumped off individually kicked into both of their backs to dislocate the arm she’d been holding. The yard remained silent except for their screams.  
“Anyone else?” She asked pleasantly once the screams had turned to whimpers. Surveying the field, her point seemed to have been received well and no one volunteered. “Good, I’m Tabitha George and I’m sure we’re going to have lots of fun together.” She smiled and told the guards she would like to be escorted back to her cell.  
*****************************************  
Sucre chuckled to himself and jabbed Michael with his elbow. “I think she’s gonna be okay.” He nodded giddily the spectacle had been one of the few things worth laughing about for a while in Fox River.  
Michael sighed with a slight smile on his face, one less thing to worry about.  
“What about that kid though?” Soucre pointed out T-bag’s replacement for Maytag his last cell mate. “What’s his name again?”  
“Seth, they call him Cherry though” Michael sighed, he felt bad for the kid it gnawed at his insides, but there was nothing he could do now.   
“At least Maytag enjoyed it, this kid damn, I dunno.”  
“It’s none of our business.” Sucre didn’t press the subject further, Michael seemed adamant not to continue it, instead he was fixed staring at where Tabitha had exited the yard. “I recognise her.” Michael said to himself lost in thought.  
“If you watch the news you would, does the name ‘Tabby-cat’ ring any bells?” Westmoreland strolled up behind him stroking his cat Marilyn.  
“Of course” Michael looked over at Charles in a moment of realisation “The jewel thief.”  
“Escaped from 6 prisons, 2 only being juvenile prisons but still, more than we ever have” Charles smiled impressed at the girl’s record. Sucre all of sudden perked to life   
“Eh, papi” he tapped Michaels shoulder repeatedly “we need her!”  
“No Sucre, we don’t”  
“Have you not been listening? The old man just said escaping from jail is her thing!” He shook Scofield’s shoulders.  
“Still dreaming of escaping?” Westmorland chuckled “Well if you were she’d be your gal I suppose” He said as he wandered off holding Marilyn in his arms.  
“We don’t need her” Michael finalised.  
“Whatever you say, papi, It’s just she sounds like a golden ticket.”   
“Or a massive complication.” He muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying the story I'll be adding a new chapter shortly so keep your eyes peeled.
> 
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Know it's not perfect thought I'd give it a go though, hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> I'll be adding the second and third chapter shortly, 
> 
> Tess x


End file.
